


La lune à 3h du mat

by ChaussonsAuxPommes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Serial Killers, Vigilante, mafia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaussonsAuxPommes/pseuds/ChaussonsAuxPommes
Summary: Les inspecteurs Han et Kennett ainsi que la légiste Pikes font de leur mieux pour découvrir qui se cache derrière les pseudonymes Legs et Night Night. Deux serial killers terrorisant les mafias de la côte sud.Ils ignorent que les deux "monstres" sont juste sous leurs yeux et qu'ils les aident sans le savoir.





	La lune à 3h du mat

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, cette histoire trainait dans ma tête depuis un bail donc, je m'y mets cette fois.  
> Vous vous dites peut-être que ça tournera bcp autour des OC et vous avez un peu raison et pas tout à fait.  
> Ils auront une place importante mais ce sera quand même pas mal centré sur Ryan et Shane (qui d'ailleurs finiront peut-être ensemble j'ai pas encore décidé).  
> Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout, ça aide beaucoup !

« Pikes, on a un nouveau corps, » cria le lieutenant Han de l’extérieur du labo. 

La médecin légiste grogna. Son laboratoire était déjà envahi de cadavres et ça commençait à la rendre dingue. Elle jeta ses gants dans un geste rageur et sortis de la salle, trottinant pour rejoindre le lieutenant Han. 

« Où ? »

« Hell's Kitchen's Park, près d'une poubelle. »

« Super... » 

« Un peu d'enthousiasme, Pikes, ça ne sera peut-être pas l’œuvre de Legs pour une fois. »

Pikes grogna mais se retint de faire toute autre réflexion. 

Évidemment, il y avait déjà des journalistes. Han les ignora royalement et passa sous la bande jaune suivis de près par Pikes, qui souffla un « vautours » en passant près des journalistes. Ils s'approchèrent de la couverture blanche qui recouvrait le corps d'une pauvre victime. Han laissa la médecin légiste relever le draps, il ne manqua pas la grimace de dégoût qui traversa le visage de Pikes. Il laissa la légiste à son travail tandis qu'il interrogeait le joggeur qui avait trouvé le corps. Le jeune homme était en état de choc. 

« Monsieur ? » l'appela-t-il, le jeune homme leva des yeux effrayés vers lui, « Je suis le lieutenant Han, puis-je vous poser quelques questions, Monsieur ? » il laissa la question traîner, demandant silencieusement le nom du témoin. 

« Josh Mitchell, » marmonna-t-il. 

« Très bien, Monsieur Mitchell, quand avez-vous découvert le corps ? »

« Ce matin, en faisant mon jogging, il était... Je sais pas trop, il devait être sept heure et demi, » Josh soupira en se frottant les yeux. 

« Vous la connaissiez ? » demanda Han tout en notant dans son carnet les infos récupérées. 

« Ouais, pas très bien mais je connaissais son nom. Elle s'appelle Emma Jenkins. A part ça, tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est des rumeurs. »

« Quels genres de rumeurs ? »

« Du genre peu flatteuse, certains disaient qu'elle dealaient, d'autres qu'elle était carrément dans un trafic d'organes mais elle avait l'air d'une fille bien. Donc je sais pas ce qui était vrai ou pas. » 

Han jeta un œil au cadavre sur lequel se penchait Pikes, de cette distance il distinguait juste les contours féminins et encore jeune de la victime ainsi que ses cheveux blonds qui, imprégnés de sang, tiraient sur le roux. Une balle dans la tête. Propre et efficace. Il détourna les yeux de ce spectacle affreux. 

« Quelle âge avait-elle ? »

« Vingt-cinq, ou moins, je la connaissais pas vraiment, » fit Josh en secouant la tête. 

Sa voix était calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais son visage pale et ses yeux hagards trahissaient le choc que vivait l'homme. 

« Une dernière question : vous avez vu quelqu'un dans les parages en arrivant ? Ou quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Josh fronça les sourcils puis grimaça, le souvenir devait être assez dérangeant. Il secoua doucement la tête. 

« Très bien, merci pour ces précieuses informations monsieur, » fit le lieutenant Han en serrant la main du témoin « je vous contacterais si j'ai d'autres questions à vous poser. »

Il demanda à un des policiers de prendre les coordonnées du témoin puis se rapprocha de Pikes qui tirait la couverture au dessus du corps d'Emma Jenkins. 

« Alors ? » 

« Alors, Legs fait encore des siennes, » grogna Pikes « ce type est... »

« Un fou dangereux ? »

« J'allais dire un fils de pute, mais ça marche aussi. » 

Han leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le langage peu professionnel de sa médecin légiste. 

« Bref... »

« Oui, bref, » fit Pikes en revenant au sujet principal « la victime est morte sur le coup, pas de signes de combats. Elle est morte depuis sept heures, ça s'est passé dans la nuit sauf que- »

« Personne n'a signalé de coup de feu cette nuit dans le coin. »

« Exact. Pas de coup de feu mais une balle dans la tête, un cadavre qui aurait l'air endormi si on omettait la flaque de sang. Propre et efficace. Donc j'en ai déduis que c'était Legs. » 

« C'est un peu rapide comme conclusion, Pikes. »

Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux. Bien sûr, Han pensait la même chose mais il savait bien qu'aller trop vite en besogne pouvait leur faire faire des bêtises. Et il était hors de question qu'ils passent à côté de quelque chose. Cependant, si c'était Legs comme ils le pensaient alors il était plus que tant de se mettre en action. Trois mois que ce type laissais des cadavres au quatre coins de New York. Plusieurs secteurs de police avait eu le dossier entre les mains en fonction de l'endroit du crime et finalement quand ils avaient déterminé qu'ils avaient affaire à un serial killer, le dossier se trouvait entre les mains du lieutenant Han. C'était au bout d'un mois et demi et ils avaient déjà cinq cadavres sur les bras. Aucun lien entres les victimes. Rien qui semblait relier les crimes si ce n'est le mode opératoire. Une balle dans la tête, pas de signes de lutte, une ruelle sombre et aucun témoin à part la personne qui trouvait le corps. De quoi donner des migraines insoutenables au lieutenant Han et la médecin légiste Pikes. La seule piste qu'ils avaient était une vidéo surveillance d'une maison proche d'une des ruelles où un corps avait été retrouvé, seulement quelques secondes où l'on voyait l'ombre de deux jambes s'étirant sur le sol. D'où le surnom Legs. Un peu ridicule, mais que voulez-vous, une touche d'humour dans cette horreur ne faisaient pas de mal. 

Le lieutenant fit fouiller les alentours à la recherche d'une arme, d'un indice, n'importe quoi. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien. Cette affaire avait le don de le rendre dingue. Le peu de pistes qu'il avait trouvé n'avait mené à rien, des chemins sans issues qui aspiraient un peu plus les miettes d'espoir qui lui restaient. Pikes lui jeta un regard de dépit avant de refermer les portes de l'ambulance qui l'amènerait à la morgue. Il observa la rue autour de lui, il se sentait soudain vider de toute énergie. 

Le rendez-vous de vingt-trois heures était devenus une habitude pour le duo. Chaque soir quand les bureaux se vidaient et qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux à se lamenter sur cette enquête qui n'avançait pas, alors ils s’éclipsaient prendre un verre dans un bar irlandais non-loin. Han salua Shane, le barman, d'un simple hochement de tête. L'homme derrière le bar était devenu une sorte de confident, il avait une drôle de répartie et ça faisait du bien de se déverser après une journée difficile. Pikes et Han se laissèrent tomber sur les tabourets derrière le bar avec des soupirs désespérés. Shane fit glisser vers eux deux pintes de Guinness. 

« Dure journée ? »

« Plutôt dure semaine, » rétorqua Han.

« Ou dure année, » cracha Pikes en prenant une grosse gorgée de sa pinte « cet encu- »

Le lieutenant grogna, coupant court aux insultes de sa légiste, elle leva les yeux aux ciels mais se contenta d'engloutir sa bière. 

« Oh, toujours ce Legs ? »

« Toujours. Je commence à désespérer. »

« Faut pas ! » rigola Shane. 

C'était bizarre ce rire, mais c'était Shane alors Han ce joint à lui. 

« Putain, » s'écria Pikes en cognant sa bière sur le comptoir, éclaboussant son comparse « si je savais qui c'était, je le descendrais moi-même. »

« Mais tu deviendrais toi-même une meurtrière, Irene, » fit Shane avec un regard triste « et je ne pense pas que Solo veuille te passer les menottes de cette façon. » Il glissa un regard appuyé vers Han qui s'étouffait avec sa bière. 

« Premièrement, » fit le lieutenant en toussotant « arrête ce jeu de mot avec mon nom, deuxièmement, pas de sous-entendu, notre relation est strictement professionnelle et tu le sais, troisièmement, » il se tourna vers Pikes « tu ne toucheras pas à Legs, j'ai besoin de ma légiste. »

« Aw, c'est trop mignon, » fit Shane.

« La ferme, » firent le duo à l'unisson ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Shane. 

Celui-ci dû s'écarter pour servir d'autres clients et les deux représentants de la lois furent laisser à eux-mêmes 

« Quand même, ils finira bien par faire une erreur... »

« Huit cadavre. Et jamais une seule trace. Il ne fera jamais d'erreur, Irene, » grogna Han en contemplant son verre. 

« Quelle attitude de vainqueur. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste. Quand leurs pintes furent finis, ils retournèrent au boulot. Cela devait faire deux semaines que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient passé une vraie nuit dans leur lit. De toute façon même s'ils avaient pus, aucun des deux n'auraient pu s'endormir. Bien sûr, Pikes aurait pu rentrer chez elle, fermer les yeux, essayer de dormir, après tout ce n'était pas son enquête. Elle ne faisait que déduire la cause des morts. Mais justement, les morts, elle en avaient vu beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Souvent ils avaient juste l'air endormis mais leurs cheveux tachés de sang prouvaient le contraire. 

Han relisait en boucle les témoignages qu'il avait recueillis à propos d'Emma Jenkins. Et comme d'habitude, rien n'était clair à propos de cette fille. Certains parlaient d'elles comme d'une véritable ordure, qui méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle aurait été une dealeuse, une prostituée, une junkie qui injuriait chaque passants. Rien de bien joli. Et d'autres disait d'elle des choses bien différentes. Une adorable jeune femme qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, qui avait gardé plusieurs fois les enfants du quartier, qui souriait toujours et aidait les vieilles dames. Deux portraits bien différents dresser par des personnes qui ne la connaissait pas en réalité. Parce que la voilà, la vraie constante dans cette affaire : les rumeurs. Les victimes n'étaient jamais entourés de réels proches et les témoignages étaient toujours accompagnés de « il me semble » ou de « c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ». 

« Legs doit savoir lui, qui sont tous ces gens qu'il tue, » fit Pikes « il a une constante qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on ne trouvera pas parce que personne ne connaît ces gens. » 

Han se frotta les yeux, soudain très fatigué. Elle avait raison, il le savait mais bon sang, il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle ait tort. Soudain le téléphone sonna, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils aux deux comparses. Han regarda sa montre, il était presque trois heures du matin. Il prit le combiné au moment où il entendit Pikes marmonner « pas un autre corps, pitié ». 

« Han, » fit-il simplement, espérant secrètement la même chose que sa collègue. 

« Lieutenant, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait vous parler, » fit la voix de la secrétaire visiblement tendue « il hum- Je- Je peux vous l'envoyer ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » 

« Il refuse de dire son nom et il est armé... » 

A peine avait-elle finis sa phrase qu'il s'élança vers les escaliers alors que Pikes lui demandait une explication. Il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il arriva dans l'entrée, sa main sur son arme de service, prêt à agir. Cependant ce qui s'offrit à lui fut tout autre que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un homme, semblant avoir une cinquantaine d'année, dégarni et suant à profusion dans son costume trois pièces se tenait devant la secrétaire, les mains en l'air son arme bien visible à sa ceinture. 

« Je suis venu pour vous demander votre protection, » fit-il en voyant le lieutenant prêt à tirer « en échange d'infos sur votre meurtrier. »

Han baissa lentement sa garde, toujours sur le qui-vive mais très intéressé par la proposition de l'homme. Il tendit la main en demandant l'arme de l'homme. Il l'a lui tendit sans opposer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de résistance. Après l'avoir fouillé – et n'avoir rien trouvé de suspect – il l'emmena à l'étage dans son bureau. Pikes n'avait pas bougé.

« C'est qui lui ? » dit-elle sans ménagement. 

« Harvey Kavinski, » se présenta l'homme avec une certaine prestance « charmé, mademoiselle, » dit-il en portant la main de Pikes à ses lèvres. 

Un long « heu » se fit entendre et Han se racla la gorge. L'homme lui donnait l'impression d'un dandy des années 30 et cette façon de se présenter le rendait quelque peu horripilant. 

« Bon, Harvey Kavinski, si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Je cherche une protection policière en échange d'informations sur votre serial killer, je crois que vous le surnommez Legs ? » 

« En effet, » fit le lieutenant en échangeant un regard interloqué avec Pikes « qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre sur lui ? »

« Pas si vite, je veux être sûr qu'on m'accordera une protection policière. »

Han était désespéré, fatigué et prêt à tout, alors il accepta d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Très bien. Alors, laissez-moi me présenter plus clairement : Harvey Kavinski, parrain de la mafia irlandaise de New York. Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! » s'écria Han, de plus en plus irrité.

« Oh non, pas du tout, mais laissez-moi finir je vous prie. Voyez-vous, la mafia n'existe plus vraiment, les huit têtes principales ont explosés dernièrement – littéralement – et tout le monde s'est éparpillé, il ne reste que moi et je sais que Legs ne s'arrêtera pas là. Le prochain c'est moi. » dit Kavinski avec cet air supérieur dont il ne se détachait pas. 

La constante. C'était ça la constante : les têtes principales de la mafia irlandaise, et elles étaient toutes tombées. Il ne restait plus que Harvey Kavinski. 

« Bordel de merde, » marmonna Pikes « attendez mais vous savez qui c'est ? Legs je veux dire. Et si vous savez alors pourquoi pas l'avoir tué vous-même ? »

« Le type est insaisissable ! On a bien essayé, et pas qu'une fois. On a failli l'avoir ! Mais il s'échappe toujours, ce type est insupportable. Horrible vraiment, le pire. »

« Et comment on peut vous croire ? » fit Han en fermant les yeux « Hein ? Parce que vraiment votre histoire là, c'est complètement dingue et puis, vraiment, la mafia irlandaise ? Je savais même pas qu'elle existait ! » finit-il en agitant les bras. 

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais, avez-vous une seule info vérifiable sur les huit victimes ? Une seule information qui ne soit pas accompagné d'un « c'est ce qui se dit ». On aime le secret nous, tout ce fait en silence, sans que rien ne se sache, pas de vagues donc pas d'ennuis. »

« Jusqu'à Legs. »

« Jusqu'à Legs, oui. Ce petit merdeux, » son air supérieur fut mêlé à du dégoût pendant une demi-seconde. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre vous ? »

« Il a travaillé pour nous mais il n'aimait pas trop nos manière apparemment, alors il a disparu et quelques mois plus tard, les têtes ont commencées à tomber. »

« Donc vous le connaissez ? Qui est-ce ? »

Harvey ouvrit la bouche puis un éclat de verre et de sang. C'est tout ce que Han put enregistrer avant de se précipiter sous son bureau. Mais il n'y eut pas d'autres coups de feux. Après une minute, il reprit ses esprits. 

« Pikes ? Irene ?! Irene ! »

« Putain de merde, putain mais- Merde, merde, merde ! » sa voix s'envolait de plus en plus dans les aiguës.

Han sortit de sous le bureau et put voir sa coéquipière recroquevillée dans un coin, des bouts de verres enfoncés dans le bras et couvertes de taches de sang. Mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'horreurs alors qu'elle fixait le corps sans vie de Kavinski, étalé sur le sol du bureau. Il fallut une demi-seconde à Han pour traverser la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre qui avait volé en éclat. Le coup avait dû venir d'un sniper en haut de l'immeuble d'en face, mais il ne voyait rien dans la nuit noire. Il revint vers Pikes pour la secouer un peu.

« C'est pas le moment de paniquer Pikes, ok ? J'appelle l'équipe. T'as besoin de points de sutures, » fit-il en observant les coupures. 

Les yeux de la légiste était toujours fixé sur le corps sous lequel une marre de sang commençait à s'échapper. Han lui prit le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder, il fallait qu'elle recouvre ses esprits au plus vite. 

« Legs, » réagit-elle soudainement « il- »

« C'est pas le moment, il doit être sans doute déjà loin et avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'il se fera chopper. »

Pikes grimaça, absolument certaine que ça n'arrivera pas. 

Et ce fut le cas. Legs n’avait pas laissé plus d’indices qu’une autre fois, pas de traces, pas de pistes. Rien. Le point mort. Cependant d’après les infos du mafieux, il avait été la dernière tête du réseau que Legs s’évertuaient à exterminer depuis plusieurs mois et dans ce cas là, Legs risquait de disparaître dans la nature après ce dernier meurtre commis sous leur yeux. 

Le soir même de l’accident, la légiste ne put dormir. Des corps sans vie, elle en avait vue des tas mais elle n’avait jamais vu un homme rendre son dernier souffle, elle n’avait jamais vu une regard si terrifié perdre doucement sa lueur de vie. Mais maintenant, l’image était imprimé sur sa rétine. Refusant de disparaître et l’empêchant de fermer les yeux. Elle se demanda si Han était dans le même état ou si lui avait trouvé le sommeil. Elle leva le bras pour attraper son portable, grimaçant quelque peu. Elle chercha le nom de Han dans ses contacts, son doigt frôlant le bouton d’appel sans jamais réellement le toucher. 

L’enquête continua le lendemain et le sur-lendemain et ainsi de suite pendant deux mois sauf que Legs avait disparu comme ils l’avaient prévus. Han et Pikes se tuaient à la tâche, résolvant les autres affaires avec un temps records même si toutes leurs pensées visaient une seule et même énigme. Mais ils eurent soudain une surprise : Legs réapparu. De l’autre côté du pays. Ils lurent avec avidité le compte-rendu tellement similaire aux leurs, que le LAPD leur communiqua. Tout concordait. 

Et le clou du spectacle. 

Une vidéo. 

L’ombre de deux longues jambes s’éloignant d’un cadavre.


End file.
